


柏拉图之吻

by 1070921032



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1070921032/pseuds/1070921032
Summary: 译自Pleasetryanotherone的《Platonic Kissing》,原文地址https://my.w.tt/nGDlxPmd4V，需要翻墙。原文写的非常温柔，希望大家都能去看。我的文字功底不是很好，翻译的时候也为了遣词问题掉了好多头发。我和帮我校对的朋友都对于翻译太西式感到不满，但是以我俩的水平也改不出更好的了······第一次用AO3，排版什么的可能会有一点问题。如果对翻译或者排版有意见或者建议，可以在老福特私信我。不嫌弃的话，以下↓





	柏拉图之吻

**Author's Note:**

> 译自Pleasetryanotherone的《Platonic Kissing》,原文地址https://my.w.tt/nGDlxPmd4V，需要翻墙。原文写的非常温柔，希望大家都能去看。我的文字功底不是很好，翻译的时候也为了遣词问题掉了好多头发。我和帮我校对的朋友都对于翻译太西式感到不满，但是以我俩的水平也改不出更好的了······第一次用AO3，排版什么的可能会有一点问题。如果对翻译或者排版有意见或者建议，可以在老福特私信我。不嫌弃的话，以下↓

开始时这像一场干扰游戏。Brett要拉一首普罗科耶夫的曲子，而Eddy要干扰他，让他陷入混乱。

Brett十分专注。他最近输的太多了，需要扳回一局。现在他的自尊就像火上的枝条一样摇摇欲坠。

当他感觉到Eddy站在他身后并比平日贴得更近的时候，他正沉醉在音乐里。至少Eddy没再用枕头打他，所以Brett也不是很在意Eddy会怎么对付他。他已经准备好了。准备好坚强的面对挠痒痒。

当Eddy呼出的气流吹拂在他耳廓上时他抖了一下，立刻忘了他拉到了哪。Eddy胜利地大笑起来。

“这什么鬼啊？”Brett控诉道。他摩挲着自己的后颈，不让温热的战栗流窜全身。

“但是你被吓到了，不是吗？”Eddy露齿一笑。从窗户跳下去可能是一个更好的选择——Brett用眼神这样告诉他，并尝试着重新回到他拉的那一部分。

Eddy走过去挡住了镜头。Brett注视着他，猜想他又会做什么奇怪的事情。然后Eddy吻了他。并不是嘴唇——Brett正面对着小提琴——而是他的颧骨。在Brett做出反应之前，Eddy将另一个吻落在了他的太阳穴上。然后他往后退了两步，观察Brett的反应。

Brett没有反应。他继续拉琴，尽管Eddy的凝视让他的脖颈到耳廓都腾起了一层红晕。他专注于音符，专注于他的运弓和按弦的力度。他没有对此作出回应，Eddy有点失望。

所以他再一次吻他。吻他的鼻翼，他的眉毛，他的镜框边缘。但如果他再继续下去，结束的时候他们就没有能用的素材了。于是Brett在一个下弓时用胳膊肘轻轻推开了他。Eddy为这个反应情不自禁地笑了起来，对着相机点点头。毕竟他们还有工作要做。

Brett并不认为这些吻关乎爱情。他们都不这么认为。他知道有些人会亲吻别的同性，但这只是因为他们很快乐，而不是因为他们是同性恋。人们亲吻彼此，轻易如同拥抱。他发现自己并不在意Eddy是否把对他的情感看成安全感。

* * *

 

第二次亲吻时相机已经关了。Eddy在练琴，Brett窝在沙发上刷Ins。

Eddy闭着眼。他的鼻子由于专注皱了起来。他的头侧靠在腮托上。一切都很完美。

Brett静悄悄地从沙发上站起来，踮着脚走到Eddy身前。他向前倾身，两张脸近在咫尺。然后他开始等待。这并没花很长时间。Eddy一定感觉到他站在那里——他突然睁开了眼睛。Eddy仍在拉琴，而他凝视着Eddy的眼睛，轻盈地抵达他的瞳孔深处。

“嘿。”Brett呢喃着缩短了两人之间的距离，Eddy并未亲吻过他的嘴唇，Brett感觉成为第一个做这事的人有点奇怪，但他同样希望报仇。Eddy束手无策，只能在Brett唇上稳准狠的亲了一下。现在是Eddy的主场。一切都很好，但是Eddy必须弄明白Brett在做什么，还要吻他，拉琴，并且不把他推出去。现在的琴声绝对算不上优美。Brett退回到了沙发上。刺耳的锯木声消失了。

“这是要干嘛？”Eddy的声音回荡在屋子里。他的琴声重新变得优美了起来。

“我喜欢你的脸。”Brett简短地回答了他。懒洋洋地岔开腿重新刷起了手机。Eddy耸耸肩，一切又恢复了正常。

在那之后他们的亲吻越发的多。并不是那种浪漫的吻。他们并没有做爱或者做其他的什么。只是温柔的吻。

如果Eddy在视频录制结束之后察觉Brett因为疲惫而无精打采，他就会吻他的脸颊和脖子，“我就在这里，你已经做得很好了。”Brett会笑一笑，转过头，好让第二个吻落在他的唇上。

Brett会看Eddy练习。他会察觉到每一个错误，然后开始自我鞭笞，并为此蹙眉。Brett会放任这种情况持续一小会，但是当纠结的叹息出现的比之前更频繁时，他就会握住Eddy搭在指板上的左手，轻柔地吻它。Eddy会放松下来并开始深呼吸。“你拉的很好，不要为此自责了。”Eddy垂下他的胳膊，这样Brett就能用他的双臂圈住高个子的男人，并啄吻他够得到的那部分脖子和锁骨，让Eddy在不可避免地、不那么沮丧地练习这首曲子的同一个部分之前暂且脱身一小会。

他们都不把这看做浪漫。这是一条捷径，他们不再重复他们多么欣赏对方，而只是亲吻。他们在外依旧克制着这种行为，在家也只是拥抱或者牵手。

私下里这种行为变得越来越平常。他们自顾自坐着工作，但是无论何时，当一个走到另一个身边弯下腰来，另一个就会为这个吻仰起头。温柔，恬美。

* * *

 

“你介意和我一起睡吗？”某个晚上他们一起窝在沙发上看油管视频的时候Eddy问道。

“什么？”Brett被呛到了。这一直都很浪漫吗？Eddy是不是正对他陷入热恋？他是否只是礼貌地请求他一起睡？Eddy大笑起来。

“不是那种情侣睡法啦。”他说。Brett不知道他是否为此感到失望。“我只是，”他的视线转开了一会儿，“当我们在这一起睡的时候我不怎么做噩梦了。”他倒在沙发的软垫上。

“如果这能让你睡得更好的话——”Brett听到自己喃喃自语。

“谢了。”Eddy说着吻了吻他的前额。

“没事儿。”Brett小声说着，将头靠到Eddy肩上，这样他能碰到他的嘴唇。

* * *

 

Brett对于在床上亲吻感到非常不舒服。这可能更加私密，更与友情无关。他继续这个吻就好像他仍旧沉浸其中，但是他不会动摇他们正在跨越某些底线的感觉。Eddy感觉到了。

“你还好吗？”他从唇间吐出这句话。Brett没有回答，于是他彻底退开并看着他。“如果你不想，你不需要做这件事。”他轻声说着扭过头，以便Brett能看到他的眼睛。

“这种感觉对你来说有什么不一样吗？”Brett问。他感觉到他指间EddyT恤的布料和掩于其下的温热皮肤。

“你想说什么？”Eddy看起来昏昏欲睡，但又要竭尽所能保持专注。这真是可爱极了。

“比如这超出了我们之前所做的？”

“你想做爱吗？”Eddy问。

“什么？！”

“比如说，”他打了个哈欠，“满嘴胡言乱语。今天不行，我太累了。”

“你看起来很累。”Brett说着拨开挡在Eddy眼前的头发。他关掉了床边的灯，让他的眼睛适应黑暗。这样他就能看见Eddy。

他想吻他吗？以那样的名义？他喜欢这样吗？或者只是因为不舒服？更重要的是，Eddy说“做爱”。他这么说是因为他真的这样想还是因为他累了？

Brett得不出任何一个答案。所以他合上眼睛，然后把头埋进了Eddy的胸膛。

* * *

 

当他醒来的时候Eddy正压在他上方。他们的头靠的那样近。Brett摸索着他的眼镜试图看清Eddy。因此Eddy模糊的身影出现在他视野里时他吓了一跳，他赤裸的上腹部几乎碰到了Brett的鼻子。

Eddy坐起来，这让Brett意识到他之前一直撑在他上方。你该怎么处理这种事情？

他把自己从床上撑起来，Eddy凑过去把眼镜架上他的鼻梁。Brett甚至没有往后缩。他知道Eddy不会戳到他的眼睛。他以前也为他戴过眼镜。

Eddy的上半身全都裸着，他的头发湿漉漉的，眼里全是好奇，好想他正在尝试着弄明白什么奇怪和复杂的东西。他盯着Brett的眼神好像盯着几何题。

“怎么了？”Brett轻声问着站了起来。

“我不记得了。我觉得我昨晚要干点什么，但是我不记得我要干嘛，”他向前倾身，轻柔地吻了Brett，然后耸着肩膀去找T恤。“你还记得吗？”他头也不回地问。

“不记得。”Brett撒了个谎。Eddy衣服穿到一半就转过头来看他，展现出了他胸腹部的柔韧肌肉。

“你肯定记得！”Eddy高声说，“我干了什么坏事吗？”他看上去很疑惑，因为Brett并不准备告诉他。Brett疯狂摇头。“那我干了什么？”Eddy坐到床上。谢天谢地他穿了T恤。

“你说你想做爱。”Brett飞速回答，知道如果他不说，这件事就过不去了。Eddy挑起了眉。

“然后你说了什么？”

“什么都没说。问完你就睡过去了。”Brett看到Eddy困惑地皱着眉咬着嘴唇。

“你想这么做吗？”Eddy轻轻地问，同时挪过去一点把脸贴得更近。

“我不知道，”Brett转过头去，“感觉挺奇怪的。我喜欢我们现在做的，你懂吗？”Eddy点点头。“睡一张床已经向那条路迈出一步了。”

“或者更好一点，”Eddy争辩道，“如果你不喜欢，我们就不再做这件事。”他站起来走开了，留下Brett思考他是不是同性恋。如果他们做爱了，那么他绝对是同性恋。落在唇上的啄吻？不是。同性间的热吻？绝对是。他想要这个吗？

……说不定呢？

* * *

 

Eddy一整天都在他身边转悠。绝不主动去吻他，也绝不主动结束。他给了Brett在他脸上为非作歹的权利。

“你是不是喜欢我？”在他们拍完一个片段以后Brett问道。Eddy手里折腾着相机，眼神却飘忽不定。

“我不知道，”他最终下了个结论，转回去摆弄电线。“我喜欢你，”他过了一会儿继续说，“但是我不想越界。”Brett点点头。

“我也是，我——”Eddy放下手里的东西转过来看着他，“我之前从来没有和一个男人如此亲密过。”Brett叹了口气。Eddy结束了手上的事情，挨着他坐下。

“你想试试吗？”他看向Brett。Brett转开头，眼神中透出思考。

“嗯。”最终他这么说。当Eddy吻上来时他的呼吸有一瞬间停滞了。这个吻开始时和平常的吻一样轻柔。Brett感到奇异的紧张。他攒紧双手，然后松开，转而抓住Eddy的T恤衣摆。

他吻得稍重了一些，脑子里却一片空白。Eddy感觉到了，他张开嘴舔过Brett的嘴唇，同时侧着脸，不让鼻子碰上Brett的眼镜。然后他退开，沉重得喘息。

“感觉怎么样？”他问。但是他并没有得到答案。因为Brett圈着他的后颈把他压了下来。第二个吻熟练多了。双唇相碰，舌头交缠，牙齿撞在一起，撕咬着嘴唇。

Eddy取下Brett的眼镜并把它放在桌子上。Brett埋在他紧绷的脖子上，Eddy轻轻地推他。

“这会被相机录下来的。”他轻声说着，试图让Brett冷静一点。

“相机又不在这儿。”Brett说着，低下头去吻Eddy的琴吻。

“随你。”他咕哝着。Brett继续往下舔吻锁骨那里的皮肤。Brett现在坐在他的大腿上，双手没入他的发间，头埋在他的脖子边。Brett安静地坐了一会，然后坐了起来。

“你在想什么？”他注意到对方眼中若有所思的神情。他们都沉浸在这个问题里。

“这并不奇怪。”他轻声说，手松松地扣着Brett的大腿。

“不奇怪吗？”

“至少没什么区别。”Brett的心悸了一下。这对他来说岂止是有区别，这简直就是天壤之别。“这更好，”Eddy脸上浮现出羞赧的微笑，“更好，但是这不能改变我无可救药的爱着你的事实。”

“等等，所以你喜欢我？”Brett感到被利用了。

“直到现在我才意识到，但是很长一段时间以来我都有这种感觉。我猜这就是为什么我会开始吻你。”Eddy的眼睛温柔而甜蜜，专注地凝视着坐在他大腿上的男人。

“那么我猜这就是为什么我回吻了你。”


End file.
